Episode 244 (15th April 1963)
Plot Ken begins work on painting his front door to "helpful" advice from Val and Doreen. Jerry asks Doreen about dates that she and Sheila supposedly have and is taken in by her exaggerated description of them. Annie has gone to Derby for a few days. Martha tries to boast to Jack about her Lily and Wilf but it's clear that they're neglecting her. Elsie takes time off work to make sure the bailiffs can't get in. She rings the papers from the Rovers to get them to do a story on her protest. Jerry and Albert also "help" Ken. Swindley calls at No.11 with Emily to apologise and Elsie thinks they're there to join her protest. Concepta gets in food for her friends' meal. Rita Spears visits the street again much to Ken's embarrassment. An amused Val and Concepta interrupt her. Elsie rejects Swindley's suggestion of negotiating as well as Ena's warnings that the papers will only drag up her sordid past. Sheila and Doreen are amused when they see a familiar face - Dennis Tanner, direct from London, and dressed up in smart gaberdine mac and Robin Hood trilby hat with a jaunty feather. Elsie is delighted he is back and feeds him from Jackson's Chip Shop as they catch up. She wonders why he is back. Assured he is not barred from the Rovers, he goes to get some bottles, not taking any notice at all of her talk about the bailiffs. Concepta worries as the time of her guests' arrival nears. In the Rovers, Sheila and Doreen wind up Jerry about Sheila's boyfriend, saying he has a Robin Hood hat. When they have gone, Dennis walks in. Jerry can't contain himself and has a go at him when he laughs at the suggestion that he fancies Sheila, snatching his hat and stamping on it. Dennis thinks he's a lunatic. He returns home and while Elsie airs his bed sheets he answers the door. It's Mr Riding and his men who say they're here about the furniture. He happily invites them inside... Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Rita Spears - Elizabeth Valentine *Mr Riding - Jack McNaughton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway Notes *First appearance of Dennis Tanner since 7th March 1962. Writer Jack Rosenthal was so fond of writing for the character that he confessed to shedding a tear as he first typed the words "Enter Dennis" in the script for this episode. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Elsie has a surprise, and wishes she had not *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,224,000 homes (4th place). This somewhat low figure in comparison to surrounding episodes is explained by this edition being transmitted on Easter Monday - a public holiday. Category:1963 episodes